Love of Chaos
by WhiteDragonghost
Summary: A Sacred Stones Version of Fourteen Days by permission of CharCharWu. Characters for Kalen Isle staff needed. Read details inside.
1. Peace is Foreign

Whitedragonghost: Hello everyone. This is whitedragonghost speaking.

Erk: They can tell who you are just by looking at the beginning of the line...

Whitedragonghost: It's polite though to formally introduce yourself!

Erk: Whatever...

WhiteDragonghost: Anyway, This is a story that I have based on CharCharWu's Fourteen Days. Don't worry I got permission first from him to use a different version of his idea. It's basically Fourteen Days except with Sacred Stones characters and instead of a mountain resort its on a island. I hope you will all enjoy but first, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Whitedragonghost does NOT own Fire Emblem...

---------------------------------------

Prologue: Chaos Among Each Other

The fireball streaked across the sky and smashed into a Revenant that was formally lumbering over to the army. When the animated corpse fell to the ground in ashes the opposing army was officially destroyed.

"So what's the damage?"" asked a member of the winning army. A nearby druid, whom the other army member was addressing from his horse, glanced at the inquirer. He flipped his off-white hair out of his line of vision and answered.

"Well in the fight, Neimi nearly got shot by an arrow, Forde no longer has any nose hairs, due to a stray fireball, Colm lost his cloak, instead of his head, when a javelin came flying in his direction, and countless other instances such as those." droned on the druid.

"So what's the bad news, Knoll?" inquired the young man.

"Well, my lord Jailith, all of these injuries weren't inflicted upon us by the enemy." sighed Knoll, the army's main druid.

"And it was our own troops that injured each other?" questioned Jailith. Jailith was one of the tacticians of the army. He was a young man who had barely turned nineteen. His dark brown hair, while untamed would fall down to his shoulders but was currently worn in a ponytail. The most outstanding feature of Jailith was a unique scar he had. The scar was a line that came from the middle of his chest, spiraled up his neck and ended on his left cheek. Eirika and the other members of the army would inquire how he got it but he would never answered.

Jailith had known Eirika since he had been sixteen years-old and when Renais was invaded he accompanied her in her escape. From that time forth he acted as one of the two head tacticians of her army and also as a sage while in combat. The other, a young lady by the name of Rebecca, also knew Jailith and the twins, but didn't join until later. The reason this was so was because Rebecca use to live near Ross and didn't want to abandon the village of her birth. Only when it was destroyed did she join the army, which happened to be the same time Ross joined. From that moment Rebecca acted both as a tactician and a pegasus knight.

The army which the tacticians led left on a campaign to stop the rebirth of the Demon King. The army was unsuccessful in that specific goal but to make up for their failure they killed the Demon King. Even though the Demon King was now dead the army had yet another task to perform. A large group of monsters had appeared across the land with the coming of the Demon King and they were still roaming about the lands. The army felt that it was their duty to destroy the monsters so they set out once again.

The main problem this time was that the army had grown to hate each other. Everyone thought that since they had participated in the destruction of the Demon King they were the best fighters in the land. This obviously led to many problems and the army had begun to sabotage each other during combat. The damage that they dealt to each other was more then that which the opposing army dealt to them.

"Ah blo-" Jailith's curse was cut short due to the fact that Eirika had just come up to Knoll and the tactician. Jailith was chivalrous, almost to a fault. Due to that fact he could not muster the courage to curse in front of a lady.

"Good day Jailith." mumbled Eirika. She continued on by, her horse in a slightly unsteady trot due to the rider's mood.

"What's with her?" Jailith asked Knoll.

"She almost got killed as well." reluctantly informed Knoll. The reason the dark-magic user was so reluctant to answer was because of the possibility of a violent reaction from tactician/sage. He did not expect the possible violence to affect him, he only did not wish for any of the army to be hurt.

"BY WHOM WAS SHE ALMOST HARMED?" bellowed Jailith. Knoll sighed. Alas, Jailith was an excellent tactician but his personality was one that was predictable.

"Forde." meekly replied Knoll. The moment the name had parted from his lips Jailith had galloped away on his horse. The druid sighed and followed Jailith. It seemed as if peace was a foreign thing to the army and was going to stay that way.

--------------------------------------------------------

This is only the prologue of course because I need to bring up something. I need the staff for Kalen Isle (where our beloved army soon shall be going) so I need all of you to send in applications for the following positions. If you wish to apply send a private message, NOT in a review. Include things like age and description. Thank you!

Temple: Head Priest: Lower Priest: Cleric: School: Headmaster: Teacher #1: Teacher#2: Guardstation: Head Guard: Guard#1: Guard#2 Courthouse: Chief Judge: Balif: Scribe: Stable: Head Stable Person: Stable Hand: Beach Fun Store: Store Owner: Grocery Store: Store Owner: General Store(ex; weapons, food, equipment): Store Owner: Cashier: Orchard: Farmer: Inn/Bar: Bartender: Waiter/Waitress: Cook: Arena: Arena Boss: Trainer: Gambler Tracker: Champion: Archery Range: Range Owner: Hot Springs: Springs Owner: Dock: Harbor Master: Builder:


	2. Ｖａｃａｔｉｏｎ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｓａｖｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　Ｗｏｒｌｄ

ＷｈｉｔｅＤｒａｇｏｎｇｈｏｓｔ：　Ｈｅｌｌｏ　ａｌｌ．　Ｓｏｒｒｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｎｏｔ　ｕｐｄａｔｉｎｇ　ｅａｒｌｉｅｒ．　Ｉ'ｖｅ　ｂｅｅｎ　ｗｏｒｋｉｎｇ　ｏｎ　ｍｕｌｔｉｐｌｅ　ｓｔｏｒｉｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｓｉｎｃｅ　Ｉ'ｍ　ｎｅａｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｅｎｄ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ　ｙｅａｒ　Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ｆｉｎａｌｓ　ｔｏ　ｗｏｒｒｙ　ａｂｏｕｔ．

Ｅｒｋ：　Ａ．Ｋ．Ａ．　Ｈｅ'ｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　Ｌａｚｙ．

Ｗｈｉｔｅｄｒａｇｏｎｇｈｏｓｔ：　Ｓｈｕｔ　ｕｐ．　Ａｎｗａｙｓ　Ｉ　ａｌｒｅａｄｙ　ｈａｖｅ　ａ　ｊｕｍｐ　ｓｔａｒｔ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｎｅｘｔ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　ｓｈｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ　ｔａｋｅ　ｔｏｏ　ｌｏｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｕｐｄａｔｅ．　Ｅｒｋ，　ｔｉｍｅ　ｆｏｒ　ｙｏｕ　ｔｏ　ｄｏ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｊｏｂ．

Ｅｒｋ：　Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ：　Ｗｈｉｔｅｄｒａｇｏｎｇｈｏｓｔ　ｄｏｅｓ　ｎｏｔ　ｏｗｎ　Ｆｉｒｅ　Ｅｍｂｌｅｍ，　＊ｍｕｍｂｌｅｓ＊　Ｆｏｒｔｕｎｅａｔｅｌｙ．

Chapter 1: A Vacation from Saving the World

Campfires were scattered here and there. Most members of the army had their own campfire for they did not wish to share it with others they disliked. Deadly glares were shot above the campfires to others who were the main target of their deadly wrath. All stare wars were suddenly stopped when Jailith, one of the army's main tacticians, came stomping into camp.

Most of the eyes of everyone in the camp followed Jailith, wondering who was going to experience his wrath. Jailith stormed over to one particular campfire that was surrounded by Franz, Kyle, and Forde. The Renais knights stopped their conversation when they noticed Jailith growling at them.

"And what can we do for you, milord tactician?" inquired Forde. Jailith responded not with words but with actions. He grabbed Forde by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off to some remote area of the camp. No one saw what happened but they could easily imagine when they heard multiple high-pitch screams which they guessed came from Forde.

Jailith eventually came back to camp. Forde, on the other hand, took a little longer due to the pain he had been dealt. The cavalier probably now had bruises covering his entire body. Everyone in the camp was staring at Jailith who stormed over to his tent. The Pegasus knights Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana began to gossip with one another. As their whispers shot between each other, Rebecca, the other head tactician and a Pegasus knight came out of a nearby tent. Rebecca glanced over to make sure that Rayling, her Pegasus, was safe and secure. Once the safety of the Pegasus was confirmed she turned her attention to the other Pegasus knights.

"What's going on?" inquired Rebecca who had not seen what Jailith had done. The other Pegasus knights told what happened which came to Rebecca as a great surprise. It was not common for Jailith to do such a thing for usually he was pretty level-headed. Curious to why Jailith's temper had flared so much, Rebecca left her campfire and went in the direction of Jailith's tent.

She pushed the tent flap open and looked inside the tent. It was much disorganized with various books, magic tomes, maps, and blank pieces of parchment littering any space that wasn't taken up by the collapsible bed. In the corner which the bed was in also resided Jailith, who was reading a magic tome.

Before Rebecca could ask what was going on Jailith lashed out with his own words.

"Gather everyone together." he ordered with a growl. Rebecca snorted, not really wishing to since he asked in such a manner but she didn't really have much else to do. She left and gathered every together by the largest fire which was Jailith's. The group murmured and shot each other deadly glares as they waited for Jailith to show himself. When he finally did they all quickly became silent. It was rare for Jailith to call a meeting of this magnitude so they were all naturally curious to why their leader had called them together.

"Troops… I've gather-" Jailith was cut short when a fireball suddenly crashed into Forde. This caused an uproar and various other sabotage attempts were sprung. Utter chaos now ran rampant. Jailith stood there, his hands clenched into fists and a slight growl coming from his lips.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Jailith. Everyone froze and turned their attention back to the tactician.

"I was just going to talk to you but it appears I can't even say a full sentence before something happens!" growled Jailith. "I'm sick and tired of how you all are acting! I've decided to take drastic action. Tomorrow we will march over to Rashra Port, which is in Jehanna. From there, we are going to Kalen Isle…for eighteen days!"

Silence was what the response was. Then it was a round of applause. Kalen Isle was well known as a peaceful resort town. However many people believed it to be haunted and would avoid it. Those who did go discovered it was not haunted but was in fact, one of the best resort islands ever known.

"Um…Jailith…" spoke up Rebecca.

"What?" snapped Jailith.

"Why are you rewarding them for their behavior?" questioned Rebecca.

"This is not a reward." solemnly answered Jailith. Rebecca looked at him strangely, not quite understanding what he meant. Jailith saw her quizzical look and said something else.

"Don't worry…I have a plan that will make their lives at Kalen Isle living hell."

Rebecca was stunned by the reaction of the young man. Had he finally cracked from the stress of managing the army?

"If we are to make such plans against our own members we need insiders…" said Rebecca with a grin spread across her face. The two tacticians laughed evily. Soon the army would be theirs!

The next day Jailith and Rebecca called a meeting of some specific army members. The army members they called together consisted of Eirika, Garcia, Gerik, Rennac, and Knoll. They were somewhat confused as to what was going on so they came with many questions prepared to be fired at the tacticians. When they came they forgot their questions. Their tacticians, the ones that before now they would follow to the ends of the earth, were grinning evilly like a pair of drunken idiots who had a plan.

Knoll was the first to speak up. "What is it that you have called us here for, milord tacticians?"

"Unless you five have been living under a rock, you five should know that yesterday, Jailith announced that we would be going to Kalen Isle for eighteen days." started Rebecca. The five she had addressed nodded, showing that they had heard of Jailith's announcement. Having confirmed that, Rebecca continued speaking.

"Well there is a reason for that." stated Rebecca. "By going to a resort island we will be catching the army off guard. They think we are giving them a vacation but we are doing something much more different. We are planning to fix the problem of this army's hatred to one another. Jailith, would you like to give them the details?" The young man nodded and stepped forward, ready to reveal his plot.

"We are going force the army into situations in which either they get along or get killed." began Jailith. "For example, the hotel which we will be staying at has only eighteen rooms in total. That will force people to find room partners but here is the catch: we will choose who bunks with whom."

"Your suicidal." was the simple reply of Gerik. All of the other army members in the room said similar things to Jailith and Rebecca. Once they had quieted down, Jailith continued to reveal his devious plan.

"I'm hoping that their hatred will distract each other long enough that they will forget I was the one to cause their troubles. If not…Oh well, I'm willing to take that risk." stated Jailith.

"How will pitting their anger against each other solve it?" inquired Eirika.

"I see the situation as a pendulum." said Jailith. Everyone in the room gave him looks of confusion which caused Jailith to explain his statement.

"A pendulum will never swing farther then its initial distance it traveled. Our plan will cause mass mayhem but, eventually it will slow down and settle to a stop, just like a pendulum does. If all goes according to plan then our problems with this army shall be solved." explained Jailith.

"So what you are saying is that the possible results of this plan are either cooperation among the units of the army or everyone will be killed by each other due to their great anger?" questioned Rennac.

"Either way our problem is solved." grunted Jailith. "I've already come up with a list of rooming assignments. Tomorrow we will be leaving for Kalen Isle."

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Ｗｈｉｔｅｄｒａｇｏｎｇｈｏｓｔ：　Ｓｏｒｒｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｈｏｒｔ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ．　Ｉｆ　ａｎｙ　ｏｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｗｉｓｈ　ｔｏ　ａｐｐｌｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　Ｋａｌｅｎ　Ｉｓｌｅ　ｓｔａｆｆ　ｔｈｅｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｌｉｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｊｏｂｓ　ａｒｅ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｒｅｖｉｏｕｓ　ｅｎｔｒｙ．　Ｔｈｅ　ｊｏｂｓ　ｔｈａｔ　ａｒｅ　ｔａｋｅｎ　ａｒｅ　Ｂａｒｔｅｎｄｅｒ，　Ａｒｃｈｅｒｙ　Ｒａｎｇｅ　Ｏｗｎｅｒ　ａｎｄ　Ｈｅａｄ　Ｐｒｉｅｓｔ．


	3. Arrival to Chaos

Erk: Whitedragonghost is feeling lazy. So he want's me to do the intro. Um...Let the story start but first, the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Whitedragonghost does not own Fire Emblem Thank goodness

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival to Chaos

Just as Jailith had proclaimed the army left for Kalen Isle the next day. Luckily, they were already in Jehanna when this vacation from saving the world started. It only took two days for the chaotic army to reach the port that had ships traveling towards Kalen Isle. However there was only one ship available. This did not mean that they would not go, it only meant that chaos would occur much sooner then Jailith and Rebecca had planned. This was so because the ship only had nineteen rooms for the passengers. When this became common knowledge to the army the level of chaos escalated.

"What I say is final!" yelled Jailith. He whipped out a piece of parchment with room numbers and names next to the room numbers.

"You all will follow this list to the exact letter. If I catch anyone, and I mean anyone, sneaking into other rooms during the night I will personally tie you to the mast of this ship and let you sleep there for the night!" stated Jailith. "Now if any of you have complaints about the list, I don't want to hear them. One additional note: lights out at 10:00 pm. This means no wandering about the ship or anything of the sort. You will be in your room from 10:00 till 6:00 am. Don't think I won't know if you do break the rules. I will have guards posted in the hallway all night long. Now here's the list." With that long, drawn-out threat Jailith walked away after posting the sheet. It read as follows:

Rooming Assignments:

Room 1:Ross & Ewan

Room 2:Rennac & Knoll

Room 3:Artur & Rebecca

Room 4:Gerik & Gilliam

Room 5:Joushua & L'Arachel

Room 6:Ephraim & Marisa

Room 7:Lute & Forde

Room 8:Innes & Neimi

Room 9:Vanessa & Colm

Room 10:Franz & Amelia

Room 11: Seth & Tethys

Room 12:Syrene & Cormag

Room 13:Kyle & Natasha

Room 14:Tana & Saleh

Room 15:Moulder & Duessel

Room 16:Garcia

Room 17:Myrrh

Room 18:Dozla

Room 19: Jailith

Room 20:Eirika

As soon as the list was posted chaos consumed the ship.

"Why do I have to share a room with that whining brat!" cried Innes. This caused Neimi to cry which of course wasn't very hard to do. Regardless, her best friend Colm was there to defend her.

"What did you say about Neimi?" growled Colm. "You better not have insulted her!"

"I will say what I want about who I am talking about, you measly self-esteem lacking thief!" exclaimed Innes.

Before the chaos broke out one line was said by Rebecca. "I'm glad that we can all discuss on a mature level…" Before she walked off she grabbed the sheet and changed something.

"What did you change milady Rebecca?" asked Tana.

"I will not be sharing a room with a self righteous monk…" mumbled Rebecca. She reposted the list which was the same as before except for one small part.

Rooming Assignments:

Room 1:Ross & Ewan

Room 2:Rennac & Knoll

Room 3:Artur & Rebecca

Room 4:Gerik & Gilliam

Room 5:Joushua & L'Arachel

Room 6:Ephraim & Marisa

Room 7:Lute & Forde

Room 8:Innes & Neimi

Room 9:Vanessa & Colm

Room 10:Franz & Amelia

Room 11: Seth & Tethys

Room 12:Syrene & Cormag

Room 13:Kyle & Natasha

Room 14:Tana & Saleh

Room 15:Moulder & Duessel

Room 16:Garcia

Room 17:Myrrh

Room 18:Dozla

Room 19: Rebecca

Room 20:Eirika & Jailith

"Jailith is going to have your hide for this you realize…" sighed Tana.

"That's a risk I'm going to take…" said Rebecca as she smiled evilly.

Various sabotage attempts were sprung of course after everyone figured out that Rebecca had not drastically changed the list. However nothing compared to what happened once a shocking revelation came to the minds of the army members.

"Wait hold on a second…" began Vanessa. "How come there is only one bed in my room?"

"Ugh…The worst punishment possible, me having to sleep in the same bed of some goody-goody who is in love with the biggest brat possible." groaned Colm.

"What did you call Prince Innes?" interrogated Vanessa. The two then proceeded to beat the crap out of each other.

Worried that how Colm and Vanessa's room was set up was the same for the other rooms as well, everyone rushed to their room to check. Much to everyone's dismay every single room had only one bed. Emotions ran wild and the army temporarily worked together to find Jailith and throw him overboard. Much to the tactician's fortune he had figured it would happen and had already left and locked the door to his room…At least what he thought was his room; Jailith was still unaware of the list change.

Later that night…

Jailith was about to unpack the necessities when the loud, rapping sound of someone knocking on the door came slashing into the room. Confused, but not sure of what else to do, Jailith opened the door. The sight that greeted him was Rebecca with her bags.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Jailith. Rebecca dismissed that question with a wave of her hand and she entered the room with her bags. She tossed them into a corner and turned back towards her fellow tactician. She harshly pushed him out the door and threw his luggage out into the hall with him.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" questioned Jailith. Rebecca began to close the door but graced her fellow tactician with a simple reply.

"Check the list." Rebecca ordered. With that order lingering in the air she closed the door. Curious to as what she meant, Jailith traveled to where he had posted the list. When he arrived to where he had posted the list he noticed that it was the same piece of parchment he had written on. What he did notice was that someone had scribbled on the page and had changed the list. Jailith immediately recognized the handwriting as Rebecca's.

Angered that she would backstab him in such a way, Jailith stormed to where Rebecca was now residing. Not needed to say, Jailith began pounding on the door.

"Open this door!" bellowed Jailith. Silence. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Nothing. Jailith growled and admitted defeat. The young man had forgotten where he would be rooming so he went back to the list. When he checked again he froze momentarily. He was to share a room with Eirika.

Tactician Jailith had frozen not because of disgust but out of fear. The fear was a strange kind of fear. It wasn't fear of being destroyed but fear of embarrassing himself. Jailith kind of liked the Renais Princess. It was only natural that Jailith would want to seem like a good person in Eirika's eyes. The main concern of Jailith's was that he had a habit of talking in his sleep. Who knows what secrets of Jailith's could be revealed in the dead of night?

Not wanting to catch a cold from staying on the deck during the night, Jailith began to walk slowly towards the room he was to stay at. As he walked by each room Jailith wondered what was happening in them.

In Ross and Ewan's room

"You mean you still can't figure it out?" asked Ewan. A while ago Ewan had presented Ross with a brainteaser. Ross was one who was at home on the battlefield. He didn't do very well at mind games.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have enough time to figure out such…trivial questions. I have more important things to worry about, like training so I can be stronger." stated Ross.

"If you keep on training your muscles and not your brain you'll never know what it was like to have a brain…" Ewan mumbled to himself. What the young pupil had forgotten was that Ross had very good hearing so he heard the comment about himself.

"What did you say about me?" questioned Ross. He lunged at Ewan and the two were soon fighting each other quite viciously.

In Rennac and Knoll's room

"Come you gloomy druid, can't you carry on a normal conversation with anyone?" questioned Rennac.

"……"

"Speak you blasted druid!" ordered Rennac.

"……"

"SPEAK!"

"……"

In Artur's room

"Zzzz…"

In Joshua and L'Arachel's room

"How about this," started Joshua. "We have a small game of chance to see who gets the bed."

"Okay…" mumbled L'Arachel.

"Now I'm going to roll this die. You call out odds or even. If you call it right, you get the bed. If you call it wrong, I get the bed." stated Joshua. "Now call it."

"Even."

"Okay, here I go." Joshua rolled the die and it bounced about. The die eventually stopped, clearly showing the side that had one dot.

"Looks like I win." laughed Joshua. He got up, moving towards the bed.

"Now hold on a minute!" exclaimed L'Arachel. "Don't you think the lady should get the bed?"

"If you're not going to accept the results then don't participate in the game!" exclaimed Joshua. "I get the bed!"

"How dare you deny the bed from me, a lady and also an agent of justice!" shrieked L'Arachel.

"What do you mean?" inquired Joshua. "You willingly put up your possession of the bed as the wager!"

This argument of course, proceeded far into the night.

In Ephraim and Marisa's room

Ephraim was sitting on one end of the bed. At the other end was Marisa. Both of them were staring at each other. Ephraim had his lance leaned over one shoulder and Marisa had her sword drawn.

_Why is she staring at me like that? _wondered Ephraim. _She must be planning to attack me when I finally fall asleep…Well I'll prove that I don't need sleep! I can stay up all night!_

_Why is he staring at me like that? _wondered Marisa. _He must be planning to attack me when I finally fall asleep…Well I'll prove that I don't need sleep! I can stay up all night!_

"…"

In Lute and Forde's room

"Come on now, can't I have some more room?' asked Forde.

"Of course not." mumbled Lute as she continued to read her book. "A prodigy like myself needs her books."

"But don't you think this is a little ridiculous?" growled Forde. Many in this case would agree. Almost every single space in the room was covered by books, literally. The only spaces not occupied by books was part of the bed that Lute was lying on and just enough room for Forde's feet so he could stand.

Lute looked up from her book momentarily to survey the room. Then she answered Forde's question.

"Nope."

Forde sighed. It was useless. He mine as well live with what he has. Forde looked and saw a pile of books that looked pretty stable. He began to lean against them so he could sleep.

"Don't you dare touch my books!" shrieked Lute. At the same time she had made that exclamation she had begun to form a fireball in her left hand. Not wanting to taste the power of fire, Forde immediately stopped leaning on the books.

Forde waited a while, wanting for Lute to fall asleep. Once it seemed as if she had Forde began to move the books. This was soon stopped, however, when in her sleep, Lute launched a fireball straight at Forde.

"Crud…" Forde mumbled to himself, his clothes scorched. "She even protects her books in her sleep…"

In most of the other rooms arguments similar to the others broke out. But all of this did not matter to Jailith. The reason why this was so was because Jailith wasn't sure what to do about his own situation. He was to be stuck in a room for the night with a young lady he had almost for as long as known her, had feelings for her.

Not able to think of what to do, Jailith came to a stop at the door to the room he was to stay at. Jailith opened the door to the room and was greeted with a sight that made his face blush a very bright red. Eirika was in the middle of changing from her day clothes into her pajamas.

Jailith immediately slammed the door shut, with him still standing outside.

"I'm so sorry!" stammered the embarrassed tactician. "I d-didn't mean to violate your privacy!" _I haven't gotten into the room yet and I am already making a fool of myself!_ Jailith thought to himself.

The door behind Jailith slowly creaked open. Jailith turned, bracing himself for a few stern words. When the young man turned he saw Eirika standing in the doorway, her slender, well built body clothed by simple, soft pink pajamas.

"I-" began Jailith but was soon interrupted when Eirika held up her hand.

"There is no need to apologize." stated Eirika. "It was a simple mistake. I'm supposing you're here because of the room change?"

"Yes. Sorry to impose it upon you but I need a place to sleep." said Jailith.

"No problem." responded Eirika. She stepped aside to let Jailith enter. The young man unpacked his things and laid his blanket and pillow on the floor, his naturally chivalrous nature insisting that Eirika have the bed while he slept on the floor. The two said to each other good night and the lamp which illuminated the room was extinguished.

This did not signal the start of a restful night for Jailith. Instead it signaled the start of a long and difficult night. Jailith had a plan to keep his feelings for Eirika a secret. He would just stay up until Eirika was fully asleep. Little did Jailith know, Eirika was quite a restless sleeper… The poor tactician was in for a LONG night…

The next morning came far too soon. Most everyone in the army had very little, if any, sleep. This could be told by how everyone acted as the army ate their breakfast in the galley of the ship they were on. Ephraim and Marisa were sitting across from each other but their faces were planted in their breakfast bowls, due to their great lack of sleep. Lute was well rested but Forde, who was sitting as far away from her as possible, was trying to rest but was still paranoid from last night. Colm, even though he was tired, was attempting to calm down his friend Neimi who was still upset from last night. Joshua was still upset at L'Arachel for not accepting the rules of the game, and Rennac was still trying to get Knoll to carry on a normal conversation.

Jailith too was tired but instead of taking a nap he kept on glaring at Rebecca.

_Curse you for changing the list! _Jailith yelled in his mind.

All of a sudden everyone was soon wide awake. This was so because they heard the captain of the ship cry out something.

"We have arrived at Kalen Isle!"

To this everyone cheered, even Jailith. Everyone ran off to their rooms to grab their luggage. Jailith was the first to grab his baggage and off the ship. As he got off Jailith quickly observed the isle. The isle was apparently a volcanic island. Most of the buildings were clustered along the south-east side of the volcano that rested in the center of the island. Forests and multiple streams covered the rest of the island, except for the coast of Kalen Isle.

Jailith's attention was turned back to where they had landed because someone had come to greeted him. The young man was wearing orange armor and had an orange shield that had the image of a lion's head engraved upon it. The young man pushed some of his ruffled black hair out of his line of vision.

"Are you lord tactician Jailith?" inquired the newcomer.

"You would be correct in that assumption." replied Jailith. "What is your name?"

"I am called Arias." said the newcomer. He paused momentarily because he noticed that the rest of the army had emerged from the ship and was standing behind Jailith.

"Welcome everyone," began Arias. "To Kalen Isle!"

* * *

Erk: Positions for Kalen Isle are still up for grabs. The ones that are taken are Head Priest, Guards 1 and 2, bartender, Trainer, Archery Range Owner, and dock master. The rest of the positions are listed on the first chapter.  



End file.
